Siren
by Erythrozyte
Summary: She was a Siren. His very own Siren. It was the soft swaying of her hips to the musics beat that mesmerized him. (NaLu)


_So, my first story._  
 _It's a translation of my German Story "Sirene" (="Siren)_  
 _  
Beware of crappy english._  
 _I'm in dire need of an Beta. Feel free to PM me. =)_  
 _  
_ _Also check out JumoreJays Story "Would you rather". We had very similar Ideas._  
 _I still think this is a funny coincidence._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

She was a Siren. His very own Siren. It was the soft swaying of her hips to the music's beat that mesmerized him. Did she know how sexy she really was, when she was not trying to be? Or was it just him?  
A talk. Actually he just wanted to talk. But the words he searched so carefully for.. Forgotten.  
He was just transfixed on her body, that still moved so smoothly with the beat.  
She started unbuttoning her shirt, still unaware that she was not alone in her apartment. He should stop her.  
But that thought flew out of the window, along with those carefully arranged words he searched so hard for.

She hypnotized him. Like a Siren. He could no longer resist. He crawled as careful and quiet as he could out of her bed. Probably would this be his dumbest Action in his whole live so far.  
He didn't care. He wanted her too much. Every alarm bells that went off during her dance went silent.  
Those alarm bells, which screamed 'Stop it!', 'Snap out of it', that warned him, what he is about to jeopardize. Their friendship, their deep connection. Lucy was his best friend.  
He played with this connection. And for what? Lust? Did he lust after her? He rolled his eyes. That was an easy answer.  
Yes, he did. He wants to have her in his bed, in his arms. She should looked at him, with her dazzling smile, she should only look at him, just him. He wanted everything from her. Body and soul. If she wasn't there, he did not feel complete.  
He yearned for her. And this just didn't start with her little dance.

Buried deep in his mind, he had a lousy recollection of Igneel trying to talk with him about the mating season of Dragons. But alas, like so often in his younger days, that topic bore him out. Back then he simply couldn't imagine, that he would by his own free will, trying to find a mate one day. A mate would make it impossible to go on adventures. That was his thinking back then.  
But now he looked at Lucy and found it simply impossible to be without her.  
Oh, if he only had listened better to his father at that time, maybe he would know, how to keep it together now. Damn that raging hormones..

He closed his eyes and forced his heart to slow down. One Step. And another. Another quick step he was standing right behind her.  
He placed one hand on her hip, the other on her naked belly and pressed her against his body, swayed with her to the beat of the music. He closed his eyes again and buried his face deep in her hair on her right shoulder, he let her take the movements lead. So enchanting.  
Her smell nearly killed him. He loved her smell. He loved it, like he loved everything about her. Like he loved her. He smiled. This was the first time he admitted it to himself.  
He started stroking her thigh. He loved it, that she preferred rather short skirts. Just now, he needed to feel her skin, not some fabric. His Skin on her Skin.  
Softly he let his hand glide over her thigh. Up and down. Up and down. Still, to the music's beat.  
He nearly lost his mind, when Lucy sighed. It seemed she liked his ministrations. It turned him even more on and he grew bolder.  
Still stroking her thigh, he went under that skirt of hers. With every stroke a little more towards heaven.  
He felt the rim of her panties. Lace. It was a lacy one. He graced his fingers a bit under the edge of it, just enough to tease her. Or was he teasing himself? Right now, he didn't know.  
He followed the hem of her panties up and down, always to the beat. She felt so good.  
...Natsu.  
It was just about a whisper, as would she sigh his very own name. His name out of her mouth never felt better.

He thought he waited long enough. He should, no, he had to kiss her. His hands moved from her Belly to her chin and turned her face to his own.  
She liked her lips. That's it. He is done.  
He didn't want to lose any more time and spun Lucy completely, he pressed her hard against his body and kissed her. Kissed her, as there were no tomorrow.  
So soft. Her Lips were so soft and she tasted so good. He wanted to never stop kissing that woman. She was his.

Just in time, when he wanted to lift her up to get her in her bed with him, she broke the kiss.  
Natsu..  
Why sounded it so sad now? Did he do something wrong?  
Instantly his alarm bells went off again. Those bells he so effectively shut down at the beginning of her dance.  
I wish you were real.  
The Spell broke. He was no longer hypnotized by her..

Real? But he was real! He was standing right before her! What was going on?  
And then he caught the smell. Alcohol. She was drunk.  
Why didn't he pick it up sooner? He was so enchanted by her, that he did not give second thoughts on his normal or common senses.  
He wanted to beat himself. Hard. He hit on his drunken friend, taken advantage of her. A wave of revulsion washed over him.  
This was so not how he imagined their first kiss. This was wrong on so many levels.

He gathered her face into his palms.  
She was crying. Eyes unfocused. She still dwelt in her dreamland.  
He pressed a delicate, fleeting kiss on her forehead.  
Lucy?  
No reaction.  
Luce? Luce, I am here. I'm not a dream. Please, look at me.  
Lucy blinked and then focused on him. She needed another second to gasp the whole situation she was in. Their dance.. Oh dear, that dance with him was for real! Panic started to grow and she pushed Natsu away.  
Distance. To distance herself from him, was what she needed so urgently right now.

It nearly hurt like a punch in the gut, when Lucy freed herself from his arms. Those look of sheer panic in her eyes. Frantically, she tried to keep her shirt closed with one hand, while she tried with the other to pull her skirt down. She tried to shield those areas, where a mere few minutes ago, his hands were lying.  
She shivered. He would love to hug her right now. To warm her up.  
But he had his doubts that she's shivering because of the cold.

He turned around and was back at her bed in an instant. He grabbed her blanket and attempted to give it to her. But she recoiled. She was as timid as a fawn.  
She charmed him again and woke up his hunting- as well as his protective instinct.  
He closed his eyes and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.  
He kept the blanket shut and Lucy came to terms that he tried to give her a wall of protection, so she could hide behind it.

Slowly she calmed down. The alcohol may fogged her brain, but slowly she realized, just who was standing in front of her. She accepted the blanket and pulled it closer to herself.  
This was Natsu. Her Natsu. He would never hurt her on purpose.. And yet, what they just did was rarely something that you'd share with your friends.

Natsus eyes were still closed tightly with his head hung low. His hands still firmly clutched in the blanket, which covered Lucy.  
T..Ta..  
He gulped. Every fiber of his being wanted to run. Away form her. Away from here. He didn't want her to bear him right now.  
He wanted to smash his head against a wall. Over and over again. How could he forget himself to such an extent? Damn raging Hormones.  
But he knew, if he would run now any hope to sort this mess out was lost. He knew, if he left her now, he would never have the guts to come to her again.  
Talk he finally pressed. We need to talk.  
He let the blanket go and he dragged himself past Lucy towards her armchair at the end of her Apartment.  
He tried to give her as much room as he could, room she so direly needed.

Because of the shock, Lucy sobered a bit up. Her heart was running wild.  
What was wrong with Natsu? She didn't know him like this.  
First so passionate, so seductive.. Well, she thought it was a dream, but this did not change the fact, that he exactly did, what he had done.  
And that kiss! She touched her lips lightly and felt the redness coming to her cheeks.

Just as she was feeling her blushing cheeks, she felt the rest of the alcohol in her body. She became dizzy and began to stagger.  
Natsu heard her awkward attempt to steady her legs. Alarmed he looked up, just in time to see Lucy tripping over her own feet and threatened to fall to the side.  
As fast as he could he was with her, but he could not halt her fall, but he could cushion the blow a bit.  
This resulted in a Lucy in his arms, but still a rough landing for her behind.  
Are you okay? His tone was a whisper, almost reassuring. For him, she was still timid as a fawn. He did not want to scare her away. Again.  
Lucy sighed. Yes. Just my.. My.. Be- She had to clear her throat and again she felt her cheeks blushing. My behind is a bit aching.

Lucy took a deep breath and sighed again. And then she did something, Natsu never ever expected. He was prepared for Lucy to push him away, to panic again, maybe she would shout and insult him. But he was not prepared for her to lean on his shoulder.  
Natsu.. I am drunk. He snorted. THAT was obvious. Retrospectively, he had to admit.  
Whatever you want to talk about, cut it short. But please remember: I am not afraid of you. So please... Don't tread me as a timid fawn, that could you scare away, if you made some loud noise.  
Was she psychic now? He smiled. He could imagine how she pursed her lips right now.  
Those wonderful soft lips, her tasty mouth. He drifted away again.

Natsu let go of Lucy, stood up and helped her in return to stand up, too. He scrupulously ensured that her blanket would stay in place. He helped her get in her bed and backed away quickly from it.  
In fact, now he did bed her, however not as he had originally planed.  
She looked at him, challenging. There was no turning back now. Desperately he wished back his words he had searched so carefully for.  
Talking was never his strong point. It was easier for him, to get his point across, by ramming his opponent into the ground. But he has that sinking feeling that right now, this would not be the right choice.  
His eyes roamed over the exposed part of her legs, whose who were not hidden under that blanket. Yes, he wanted to fight her, but in a very different, more pleasurable way.  
He shut his eyes and pinched his nose. Why is she still driving him mad? She was wrapped up in a big and thick blanket, damn it! Even if he would risk another peek, he couldn't see anything. This was his hole reason, why he gave her the blanket in the first place.  
Slowly it sunk it, that it was a waste of time. This was Lucy. His Lucy. It did not matter what she was wearing, or how she looked, she would and could mesmerize him in any condition.

He plugged up his courage, took a deep breath and tried to explain himself. I heard your conversation in the Guildhall. he confessed sheepishly. His eyes roamed over everything in the apartment, expect the bed.  
Lucy ears pricked up. But she didn't have to ask any further, Natsu was giving her the answer on that not ask question. Your drinking Game. I heard what Kana asked you.  
For the perceived hundredth time this night, Lucy went red.  
She stuttered. She knew the answer, since there was only one question, Natsu could mean. But she had, no, needed to hear it out of his mouth.  
You.. You.. Mean... You mean as Kana ask me, which of you I would prefer in bed, you or Gray?  
At the mention of the Icemages name Natsu scrunched up his face. Then he looked Lucy directly in the eyes.  
And I also heard your answer. Damn Dragonhearing, cursed Lucy under her breath.  
It was a bitter smile, Natsu supported. 'Natsu' you said. 'It will always be Natsu.' He let his head hung loose again and stroke his back nervously.  
At that moment I realized more than ever, how much I needed, how much I wanted you. That's why I decided to wait here for you and to fish or cut the bait. I needed to ...talk.  
Natsu went silent.

She didn't know a Natsu that was so serious, so sad. She wanted his old optimistic self back. She wanted that carefree, roaring guy back, that guy who never gave up, who was so damn loyal to his chosen family, this guy who had that liveliest and handsomest laughter she ever had heard. That Natsu, who never failed in finding the right words for her, that Natsu who she'd lost her heart to.  
She gulped? Lost her heart? That's cheesy. That's surely the alcohol's talking. At least if the was trying to persuade herself in believing that. She rolled her eyes. How far did she come? Trying to lie to herself? Way to go. But she knew better. She was in love with him.  
She pushed her thoughts aside and renew her attention to that young man standing so forlorn before her bed. She wanted to hear the end of his story. Go on. She demanded.

He looked at the ceiling.  
I expected a lot. But when you came in.. Turned on the Music.. And began dancing.. He had to gulp. Everything went blank.  
Again, he looked her directly in the eyes. You were so hypnotizing. Like a Siren. I simply could not look away. He paused. He felt his heart beating fast, and that only because he was imaging Lucys dance, imagined her hips, that swayed to the beat..  
I needed to have you. The Rest.. Unimportant. That alarm bells, my senses. I ignored everything. I was fixated on you, only you. I even never realized how drunk you are. he confessed solemnly.  
Lucy didn't know what to say, or if she should say something at all.  
She was confused, and that alcohol clouded her mind further. She was able to cast a spell on Natsu so effectively, that he even ignored his Dragonsenses.  
You could nearly hear, as those wheels in her head set into motion. Abruptly she understood what Natsu was trying to tell her.  
A broad smile grazed her face.

Natsu was ..confused.  
And you could see that. He took advantage of her and she.. Smiled? He always had trouble to pin Lucy's moods, but this was..  
You did not take advantage of me. Psychic again, huh?  
This went beyond his believe. He tried to reason her, but Lucy beat him to the punch.  
That smile disappeared.  
I beg you! If drunken or not, If my head would not hurt that much right now, I would do a jig of glee, just because you kissed me!

Natsu turned around and went to the kitchen.  
Now it was Lucy's turn to be completely confused. She nearly told him, how she felt about him and he? He turned around and left for the kitchen? Maybe she was still dreaming.. This couldn't be true at all!  
She was so flabbergasted, she did not see the damp cloth, that Natsu was holding in front of her face.  
When he began to waggle the cloth, she saw it. But she still couldn't wrap her head around it.  
For your head he enlightened her.  
Still flabbergasted she looked at the damp cloth, then at Natsu. And again at the cloth.  
Laughing, she accepted the cloth, leaned back against the wall behind her bed. She tilted her head back and laid the cooled cloth on her forehead. That felt so good!  
But you heard, that I said something else, or?  
She took a peek at Natsu and her breath hitched.  
He looked at her with that dazzling smile of his. He did understand.  
So much Drama.. For nearly nothing. He considered tapping his shoulder for not bunking off, but instead he crawled up to Lucy, took a seat right beside her and pulled her, still wrapped in this thick blanket, to his side.  
That so familiar redness returned to her cheeks, but just like the redness she could not wipe out that happy smile from her face. And she did not want to.

Siren, hu?  
Natsu had the creeping horrors. Did he overhear it wrong? He had heard that in an old fancy religion, Siren were beautiful and mesmerizing woman, which were able to lure ship master's with their singing into their death.  
Okay, he was not a ship master, and Lucy did not sing, but he thought his simile was pretty accurate. He was sure Lucy could lure him in the same way.  
Was that wrong? Lucy snickered. No. Actually, I'm feeling flattered. And sexy. And desirable. And loved. But she opted not to voice this out loud.  
Speaking of that jig of glee.. Lucy ears pricked up again and she looked at Natsu. What about it? Natsu looked at her mischievously. If that earlier was a jig of glee, I would love to see that more often.  
Lucy squealed and gave him her answer in form of her pillow stuffed in his laughing face.


End file.
